En medio del dolor
by Haruka-Shiho
Summary: Para sobrevivir en el país del fuego, donde la ley del mas fuerte prevalece, ella dejo atrás su nombre, su apellido y todo lo demás, de la Hinata del pasado ya no queda nada, tan solo el deseo de venganza.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno decidí escribir esta historia, pero sinceramente no sé si vaya a ser aceptado, pero espero que me tengan paciencia y perdonen mis errores.

También debo mencionar que el carácter de algunos personajes va a cambiar y los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esta era la rutina de siempre, no obstante a ella le encantaba, el solo hecho de ver sonreír a los miembros de su familia la hacía feliz.

\- Mama´ - Oyó una suave voz a sus espaldas, se trataba de su pequeña hija de 6 años que volvía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas – Ya termine.

\- Bien hecho pequeña – Le sonrió con la ternura que solo una madre podría irradiar – Ahora solo falta que tu padre llegue y podamos cenar – Y como si lo hubiera invocado se oyó el sonido de pisadas dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

\- Hana – Ahí estaba su esposo con una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

– Bienvenido a casa – Dijo Hana y también su pequeña Hinata. El hombre se acercó a su hija y la tomo´ entre sus brazos y así se dirigieron a la mesa, eran una familia feliz de eso no había duda, puede que no fueran adinerados pero para ellos el solo hecho de tenerse el uno al otro era todo lo que podían desear.

\- Y cómo te fue – Hana casi siempre le preguntaba a su esposo como le había ido en el trabajo.

\- Bien…pero desde que el rey enfermo´ este reino está decayendo cada vez más - Desde hace bastante tiempo que el servía en el palacio del país del fuego y debido a eso eran pocas las veces que se podía reunir con su familia, por eso mismo trataba de aprovechar cada momento con su esposa e hija.

\- Hace más de 7 años que el rey permanece postrado y el heredero al trono es todavía muy joven – Realizo una pequeña pausa – Si esto sigue así seguro que Konoha se torna en una nación de completo caos – Si, Konoha se había convertido en aquello que menciono Hana, la capital era muy segura aun, pero según rumores las demás aldeas no eran seguras, a menudo se decía que los asesinatos aumentaban y cada vez se hacía más difícil sobrevivir, la situación era muy mala, no obstante su pequeña no debía saberlo, era tan inocente. El resto de la cena transcurrió normal y al anochecer los padres acomodaron a su hija en la cama y esta yacía profundamente dormida.

-Sabes el día de mañana es…. – No pudo terminar debido a que Hiashi complemento´ la frase

\- el cumpleaños de Hinata – Ambos se miraron – Lo celebraremos en la noche, hare´ todo lo posible para venir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** Mama´- Hana volteo a ver a su pequeña y esta como era habitual en ella tenía las mejillas pintadas de un suave color rosa – ¿Pa-Papa´ va a ve-venir? – Otra cosa muy habitual en la pequeña de ojos perlados es que casi siempre tartamudeaba pero a Hana eso se le hacía muy tierno.

\- No se lo perdería – Menciono´ la mayor – En cualquier momento aparecerá por esa puerta y entonces… - Su frase quedo suspendida, ahí estaba Hiashi y estaba muy agitado.

\- ¡Hana toma a la niña y vámonos ya! – Vocifero´ el hombre, Hana y Hinata respingaron por el tono usado, de inmediato la mujer supo que algo había sucedido y sin cuestionar nada más corrió a su habitación, bajando enseguida. Hinata no sabía lo que sucedía, ¿no se supone que su padre llegaría y la felicitaría por su séptimo cumpleaños?, entonces por qué ahora mismo galopaban en un caballo en medio de la noche con el inmenso frio golpeando sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Hana siempre había confiado en su esposo y por ello al verlo de esa manera no atino más que obedecer a lo que le pedía su esposo.

\- Escuche una conversación que no debí y ese hombre no descansara hasta verme muerto – Menciono´ con la cabeza gacha, Hinata lo escucho´ estupefacta, puede que solo fuera una niña pero entendía muy bien esas palabras y el miedo la invadió, por otro lado Hana se había imaginado algo parecido y eso fue confirmado por las palabras de Hiashi, así que solo atino a abrazar a su pequeña que ahora mismo se encontraba acobijada entre su esposo y ella.

De pronto escucharon ruidos, sin duda los seguían, se tenían suerte podían escapar, no obstante las posibilidades eran nulas, sea lo que sea que haya escuchado Hiashi, lo que querían era silenciarlo y eso con la muerte. Siguieron corriendo, aun así por mucho que el mayor forzara al caballo a acelerar, los estaban alcanzando y sus probabilidades de huir se hacían nulas.

Hiashi adoraba a su familia y jamás se imaginó que su vida diera este giro, se dio cuenta que por mucho que trataran de huir no lo lograrían todos juntos, así que tomo una decisión y paro´ al caballo que los transportaba abruptamente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Cuestiono´ la mujer en un tono desesperado.

\- Ambos sabemos que no lo lograremos, al menos no juntos – Ya lo había decidido, era la única forma.

\- Pero

\- ¡Vete! – Rugió, entonces unas gotas saladas cayeron por las mejillas de su esposa y su hija.

\- Pa-Papa´- Se oyó la suave voz de su pequeña hija.

\- Sayonara – Fue lo último que menciono´ Hiashi antes de darle una palmada al caballo y este siguiera galopando, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, era difícil explicar sus sentimientos de esa manera y eso al parecer no cambio´ ni siquiera en el momento de su muerte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había cabalgado toda la noche consciente de lo que le había sucedido a su esposo, sollozo con todas sus fuerzas a noche, a pesar del sacrificio de Hiashi, aun las seguían, incluso el caballo que las traía recibió una flecha muriendo un poco después, se las ingeniaron para escapar pero en un intento por proteger a su pequeña fue herida en la pierna, afortunadamente encontraron esta choza abandonada, pero algo le decía que no estaban a salvo y como si intuyera lo que pasaría a futuro, tomo un cuchillo´ y corto la larga cabellera azulina de Hinata asemejándola a un niño, con mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su frente y sin más Hana la tomo´ de sus hombros.

\- Hinata quiero que me escuches y prometas que harás todo lo que te diga – Nunca había visto de esa manera a su madre y la sensación que invadía su pequeño cuerpo no le gusto´ mas no tuvo otro remedio que asentir.

-Dejaras tu nombre, desde ahora ya no eres Hinata, tu nombre es Homura y ya no eres más una niña, sino un niño y harás todo lo posible porque nadie se entere sobre eso – Hinata se sorprendió, ¿porque debía hacer eso?

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto esta vez sin tartamudear, esas palabras le sonaban a despedida y no le agradaba, sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas.

\- Por que como un niño tal vez tengas más probabilidades de sobrevivir y también hasta aquí llego yo – Rompió en llanto, si, al igual que Hiashi este era el final para ella y sabía muy bien que en este reino las cosas no eran fáciles, no fuera de la capital, había escuchado que en las aldeas que eran saqueadas por vándalos, las mujeres se lo pasaban peor, si, la violación, pero solo tal vez si su pequeña hija se hacía pasar por un niño eso no sucedería.

\- No quiero, no quiero que me dejes – Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como intentando negar la realidad, pero su madre solo la abrazo mientras sollozaba muy cerca de su oído.

\- También quiero que me prometas que….que vivirás, que sobrevivirás y ve el futuro con tus ojos, hazlo por tu padre y madre – Hinata se derrumbó cayó al suelo y lloro´ como nunca lo había hecho y de su boca surgió un simple "LO PROMETO"

\- Lo siento – Siguió sollozando con todas sus fuerzas y por último se quitó la cadena que colgaba de su cuello para dársela a su hija. Luego se incorporó con dificultad por la herida en su pierna y escondió a Hinata y le pidió que pasara lo que pasara no se moviera del lugar hasta que todo haya pasado, a lo lejos oyó murmullos y a pesar de estar escondida fue testigo de la muerte de su madre frente a sus propios ojos y nunca se le olvidaría el rostro de su asesino, eso jamás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ha pasado más de un año desde aquel fatídico día, ha vivido su vida como ha podido, su pequeño rostro ya no muestra ese sonrojo habitual en ella y sus ojos han perdido el brillo de la inocencia, de la Hinata del pasado ya no queda nada, está completamente sola, sin nadie a quien recurrir, tan solo con el recuerdo de la promesa que le hizo a su madre, si, viviría para matar a la persona que le arrebato a su familia y que la condeno´ al peor de los castigos "la soledad"

No importa lo que tuviera que hacer, ella sobreviviría y tal como le dijo su madre, ella ya no era Hinata Hyuga, ahora era Homura y en medio de este caos ella seguiría adelante con el único objetivo de su vida.

La primera semana se la paso muy mal. Pero el hambre la obligo´ a robar en la primera aldea que encontró, la realidad la golpeo de manera que nunca la espero. Ahora mismo su cabello era completo desorden y se encontraba sucia, además de vestir unas ropas masculinas ya viejas.

\- ¡Vete de aquí! – Le grito´ una mujer y la ojiperla se dio la vuelta con fastidio.

\- Tsk – siseo, antes nunca hubiese hecho aquello, pero ya no quedaba nada de la personalidad que antes mantenía, en medio de todo, la vida le enseño que en este lugar la ley del más fuerte prevalece. Las peleas son constantes y su madre tenía razón, como niño había podido sobrevivir, una vez en esta aldea habían aparecido unos vándalos que intentaron quemar la aldea, los gritos de horror se escuchaban por doquier y también habían herido a bastantes personas, se llevaron a algunas niñas, sin embargo a ella solamente le golpearon.

"El reino decae cada vez más", casi siempre escuchaba esa frase, a menudo se decía que el rey había muerto y que su hijo era demasiado joven para ascender al trono.

A Hinata no le interesaba mucho y así se fue al bosque donde solía meditar y perderse en los dulces recuerdos de antaño, pero esta vez fue diferente, escucho voces lejanas y termino por seguirlas, al llegar vislumbro a 5 hombres armados frente a un hombre mayor con una cicatriz muy notoria en el hombro, de ojos marrones y largo cabello atado en una media cola.

-¡Bastardo! – Grito´ uno de ellos, se lanzó hacia su adversario pero fue derribado de un solo golpe.

-¡Largaos si aprecian su vida! – Declaro´ este hombre con un rostro estoico. Pero ninguno de ellos le hizo caso y para Hinata que observaba escondida desde un árbol este hombre mato´ a sus enemigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue sumamente rápido el desenfundar su espada y dar cinco cortes limpios y los 5 cuerpos cayeron inertes – Se los advertí – Menciono este antes de voltearse hacia Hinata.

\- Piensas esconderte todo el tiempo, sal ya pequeña rata – La ojiperla salió de su escondite y lejos de sentir miedo se paró frente al hombre y con un rostro lleno de determinación declaro´

\- ¡Llévame contigo y…. enséñame a usar la espada! – Grito´ Hinata, lo había decidido, si quería vengarse necesitaba aprender las artes de la pelea y quien mejor que este señor para instruirla, había prometido que daría lo que fuera por que un día matara a aquel bastardo responsable de la muerte de su familia. El hombre frente a él se sorprendió para después carcajearse.

\- ¿Bromeas verdad? – Dijo el hombre dejando de reír para después posar su mirada en el niño, se notaba a leguas que era de la calle probablemente huérfano, pero pocos tenían esa misma mirada que ese mocoso – De cualquier forma no tengo tiempo para jugar a la niñera, será que te vayas – El hombre se giró y empezó a caminar lentamente, pero Hinata le siguio´ sin hacer caso a las palabras del hombre.

\- Oye en realidad mi paciencia no es mucha – La ojiperla se paró imitando al hombre al cual había elegido por maestro.

\- Le prometo que no seré una molestia – Manteniéndose con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¡Tu sola presencia ya es una molestia! – Vocifero´ el hombre y se rasco´ la cabeza de una forma cómica – Te lo digo chico, vuelve atrás.

\- ¡Por favor, enséñeme a pelear y le prometo que haré todo lo que quiera! – Levanto el rostro lleno de determinación, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió al hombre, lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho de que este tuviera las manos fuertemente apretados en puños y que las saladas gotas de lágrimas surcaban su rostro y al final comprendió que no podía sacarse a este chico de encima.

\- Bien sígueme – Hinata se limpió las lágrimas que había dejado salir, colocándose al lado del hombre – Mi nombre es Shido, ¿qué hay de ti chico?

\- Soy Homura

\- Pues de una vez te digo que espero que estés preparado y no me hare´ cargo de ti si mueres en el entrenamiento.

\- Me esforzaré – Dijo Hinata con un rostro estoico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ha pasado casi tres meses desde que Hinata está bajo el entrenamiento con Shido, realmente es agotador, pero lo que le frustra es que no ha logrado progresos. Ahora mismo se encuentra llena de moretones con una espada de madera en las manos.

\- Creo que esto no es para ti, eres todo un desastre – Dijo el hombre antes de carcajearse. Sin embargo Hinata apretó los puños tanto que sus uñas casi se clavan en su carne.

-Sera mejor hacer la cena y darnos una buena siesta, chico ve a cocinar – Al escuchar aquello la ojiperla se levantó aun cansada y adolorida, en este tiempo que había permanecido con Shido, este le enseño a sobrevivir, además de seguir rastros y estar siempre alerta por si alguien los atacaba. Refunfuño antes de ir a cocinar.

\- Tengo una suerte capital – Menciono´ su maestro, desde que Homura venía con él, no tenía por qué preocuparse de cocinar – Me estoy acostumbrando a esto.

Más tarde se fueron a dormir, La ojiperla se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su maestro, entonces se quedó observando la luna en todo su esplendor e instintivamente sus manos viajaron hacia el collar que traía en el cuello, este tenía la forma de una media luna. Entonces tomo su espada de madera y se fue a un lugar alejado, se quedó casi toda la noche practicando, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, lleno de moretones, había fallado incontables veces, su entrenamiento era duro y en algún momento se le paso por la cabeza el renunciar pero se recriminó a si misma de tener esos pensamientos tan cobardes.

\- Lo juro Madre, Padre…..Yo no descansare hasta ver muerto a ese hombre.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	2. Esta sensacion

Hola a todos, en primer lugar les agradezco que se hayan dado el tiempo necesario para leer esta historia y les pido que dejen sus comentarios, realmente me motiva bastante y sin más aquí les dejo la historia.

Y cabe aclarar que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Lo que va escrito en cursiva y negrita son pensamientos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Esta delicioso – Menciono´ Shido – Para ser un chico no lo haces tan mal.

Para la ojiperla aquello le hizo rememorar las veces que paso al lado de su madre, fue ella quien le enseño a cocinar y no pudo evitar que le cubriera el manto de la tristeza. Por otro lado para el hombre mayor esto no pasó desapercibido, no fue su intención que su pupilo recordara aquellas escenas que debían ser dolorosas, sabía muy bien que el chico estaba solo, sin embargo en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos llego a tenerle un gran aprecio y por eso mismo jamás le pregunto que había sido de su familia y dadas las circunstancias en las que se hallaba su país, de alguna forma intuía lo que pudo haber pasado.

\- Homura – Ella concentro su mirada en su maestro – Dejaras tu entrenamiento con la espada – Eso no se lo esperaba, ella temió lo peor, será acaso que el ya no querría…..no, eso no lo permitiría.

\- ¡Pero yo!

\- Tranquilo, no te digo que no te entrenare más – La ojiperla retomo la compostura y sintió un poco de alivio.

-Entonces a que se refiere

\- No comas ansias – Pareció pensarlo y de pronto poso la mano sobre la pequeña cabeza de Hinata – Has demostrado fortaleza y en ningún momento te quejaste de lo rudo que fueron estos meses, pero creo que aún es muy pronto para que uses la espada, por ello entrenaras con el arco.

\- ¿El arco? – Tal vez fuera cierto que ella no había logrado mucho, entonces quizá el arco era la mejor opción.

Shido le vio algo pensativo y no pudo reprimir una carcajada, se levantó y se dirigió hacia sus pertenecías, rebusco y tomo un arco.

\- Chico, observa ese árbol –Shido tomo la flecha - Lo que debes hacer es concentrarte en tu objetivo y mantenerte firme – Hinata lo miro´ fijamente, realmente estaba interesada y en ella se notó el deseo de aprender. Cuando la flecha salió disparada dio en el blanco y ella se quedó sorprendida, al instante se levantó del lugar donde permanecía sentada y su maestro le paso el arco.

\- Bien – Estaba lista, si para dominar la espada, antes debía pasar por esto pues lo haría, tomo la flecha y se concentró.

\- Vaya chico, realmente estas concentrado, sin embargo mantén los hombros a esta altura – El ojimarron corrigió la postura de Hinata y las acomodo para que no fallara el tiro, aunque claro dudaba mucho que lo consiguiera a la primera – Ahora – La flecha salió disparada y tomo´ una trayectoria muy extraña, escucharon un ruido y para sorpresa de ambos cayo´ un ave muerta producto de la flecha lanzada.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! – El mayor se carcajeo mientras se tomaba la barriga – No estuviste ni cerca chico – Menciono´ mientras paraba de carcajearse -.

\- Servirá para la cena – Menciono´ Hinata sin inmutarse, sin embargo por dentro era otra cosa, se supone que le debía dar al árbol en sí y no a un pájaro.

\- Si sigues con ese carácter – Se rasco´ la cabeza – Ninguna mujer te hará caso.

-¿Eh? – Ahora sí que volteo a ver a su maestro.

\- Aun eres un niñato pero seguro que cuando crezcas ninguna querrá estar contigo.

\- No me interesa – Realmente no entendía por qué estaban hablando de ese tema.

\- Con que no – Una sonrisa burlona se escapó de sus labios, lo siguiente fue aclararse la garganta, seguidamente tomo´ una pose como si se tratara de una mujer y con una voz asemejada a una chica menciono´ - Homura-san es un amargado, yo no estaría con él porque siempre anda demasiado serio, sin tan solo fuera diferente.

Hinata se fijó en las extrañas poses que hacia su maestro y levanto una de sus cejas y cuando le oyó decir aquellas babosadas, no pudo evitar que una vena se formara en su frente.

\- Te lo digo chico, quita ese carácter si deseas una buena mujer con unas buenas…. ya sabes, a propósito como te gustan a ti – Hinata adquirió una tonalidad rosa en sus mejillas, ¿realmente su sensei le estaba preguntando eso?

Por un momento no sabía que responder, pero que podía decir, a veces su maestro tendía a burlase de ella, pero esta vez la puso entre la espada y la pared.

\- S-s-soy un niño, e-esas cosas no me interesan –Hace cuanto que no tartamudeaba, sin embargo la menor de ojos perlados no era consciente de haberlo hecho, ya que estaba concentrada en Shido que ahora mismo le sonreía pícaramente.

\- Vamos piensa como te gustaría que sea – Hinata ladeo el rostro, acababa de descubrir que Shido era un pervertido y como si Shido hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos prosiguió – No pienses eso de mí, ambos somos hombres y más tarde entenderás de lo que te hablo, así que como tu maestro también debo ayudarte a resolver tus dudas y descubrir tus gustos.

\- ¡No recuerdo haber tenido dudas, fuiste tú quien empezó con sus raros pensamientos! – Acuso´ la pequeña mientras lo señalaba con un dedo.

\- ¡Homura! – Ante esa voz, ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ¿es que dijo algo que no debía decir?, el hombre frente a ella tenía un rostro severo y sombrío.

\- Yo….yo

\- Venga es mi deber enseñarte eso y ahora pon esa cabeza a trabajar y dime cuáles son tus gustos – Hinata se palmeo la frente, se preocupó por nada, realmente su maestro era un caso perdido, se dio por vencida e imagino que tipo de mujer le gustaría si ella realmente fuera hombre, era difícil considerando que era una niña, pero estaba segura que Shido no le dejaría en paz si no le respondía. Así lo imagino por un largo rato y no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos fueran hacia esa persona, la que una vez estuvo a su lado, su madre era muy hermosa, gentil, comprensiva, no fue consciente pero sus mejillas adquirieron aquel tono rosa, como le gustaría volver hacia ese pasado, pero no importa cuanto lo deseara no se cumpliría.

\- Vaya – Shido le miro´ detenidamente y entonces noto´ ese tono en las mejillas del chico y se preguntó si estaba haciendo bien, es decir que imaginaria su pupilo para que sus mejillas se hayan puesto así y como si algo hiciera clic en su mente - _**"no eres tan inocente"**_ – Pensó, seguramente Homura se imaginara a una mujer hermosa con unos buenos atributos, con pechos grandes y buenas curvas, de tan solo imaginarlo escurrió un poco de sangre de sus fosas nasales, pero la voz de alguien lo saco´ de su ensimismamiento.

\- Bueno creo que…..

\- Ya lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo – Interrumpió al menor y le sonrió de manera cómplice – Eres todo un pillo, no esperaba menos de mi pupilo –Seguidamente paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la menor e Inflo el pecho, estaba orgulloso.

Hinata no entendió nada, primero le arma todo ese pleito y todo para que al final este diga que lo sabe y ella no entiende a que se refiera, mientras su maestro la abrazaba no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia el pájaro que yacía muerto producto de su mala puntería, eso de dominar el arco parecía bastante complicado, pero ella no se daría por vencida, su maestro le había dicho que no lo dominaría de la noche a la mañana.

\- Sensei, dígame cómo puedo mejorar mi puntería – Shido se separó y se acercó al ave que yacía en el suelo.

\- Sin duda eso es lo único que necesitas perfeccionar – Tomo´ al ave – La flecha le ha traspasado – Hizo una pausa – Practicaras durante todo el día y por ahora nos centraremos en un objetivo fijo, luego vendrá lo más difícil.

.

.

.

Realmente lo del arco era algo que le exigía demasiada concentración, dos meses, ese es el tiempo que le tomo disparar y darle al blanco, poco después tal y como lo había dicho Shido, vino lo más difícil, un objetivo en movimiento, le cuesta bastante y eso la frustra, pero no dejaría de intentarlo, debía dominar por completo el arco.

\- Chico – Ante esa voz Hinata dejo de hacer lo que hacía y volteo hacia su maestro.

\- Es cuestión de tiempo, ningún guerrero se hizo de la noche a la mañana, será mejor que descanses – El mayor observaba con atención, desde que le dijo lo del arco, ese chico había puesto todo su empeño en ello, disparaba bastantes flechas y al principio se había herido las manos muchas veces, pero jamás dejo de intentarlo.

\- Es solo que me frustra

\- Tranquilo – Por un largo tiempo Shido se preguntó cuál era el objetivo de Homura, ¿sería solo el hecho de sobrevivir? Tal vez fuera así, no obstante había algo más, de eso estaba seguro – Iremos a por provisiones a la siguiente aldea que se encuentra a poco de aquí.

\- Si

\- Bien alista las cosas y vámonos – Hinata corrió hacia las pertenencias de ambos, cuando ya todo estaba listo, ambos se subieron a la yegua que habían conseguido hace tan solo un mes, el animal era de color negro y a su maestro se le había ocurrido ponerle un nombre extraño, por no decir tonto.

\- Adelante Santusa – Si, ese era su nombre, Hinata pensó que Shido era muy malo eligiendo nombres. Por otro lado la yegua no obedeció.

\- ¿No tenía en mente otro nombre?

\- Que dices, a mi ese nombre me parece genial.

.

.

.

\- Gracias por la compra – Agradeció una mujer mayor.

\- Por nada – Suspiro el hombre acompañado de un niño, después de adquirir lo que querían, ambos empezaron a alejarse.

\- Unhm, vaya…me pregunto si a ese lugar se le puede llamar tienda – Shido le hecho un ojo a lo poco que habían conseguido.

\- Los alimentos son escasos – Hinata volteo el rostro hacia el lugar en el que minutos antes estaban parados los dos.

\- Supongo que no me puedo quejar, este país es un completo caos.

-¡Auxilio! – Ese chillido los saco´ de su conversación, a lo lejos una mujer corría desesperada, con aparente miedo en sus pupilas.

\- Homura, prepárate – Hinata llevo sus manos hacia su arco, ya había visto una escena igual antes, cuando hacia todo lo posible por sobrevivir en la aldea que dejo atrás, ella había presenciado ese tipo de actos, la primera vez que lo presencio, fue terrible para ella, lo único que había hecho en ese entonces fue esconderse, cuando todo acabo una ola de lágrimas se acrecentaron a sus ojos, tal vez ese tipo de cosas fue lo que termino de matar a la Hinata del pasado.

\- Bandidos – Aquello fue lo único que salió de los labios de la ojiperla.

A los pocos segundos aparecieron varios hombres, algunos a caballo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la gente huyera despavorida de un lado a otro, antes de que Hinata si quiera pudiera hacer algo, un cuerpo inerte caía frente a sus ojos y el causante no era otro más que su maestro.

\- ¡Bastardo! – Oyo´ gritar a otro hombre, mientras corría hacia aquel que había osado arrebatarle la vida a su compañero. Para Hinata esto pasaba en cámara lenta, los gritos de terror de mujeres, niños y alguno que otro aldeano que le hacía frente a los bandidos, logrando vencerlos o siendo ellos los que salían perdiendo.

\- ¡Nooo! – Ese alarido fue el detonante que la saco de sus pensamientos, a unos pasos cerca de ella, un hombre acorralaba a una mujer que tenía sujeta en sus brazos a una pequeña niña de cabello corto, aparentemente ese sujeto quería que la mujer le entregara a la niña, por otro lado Shido batallaba fieramente junto a otros que trataban de proteger su aldea.

Se quedó pasmada, por un momento se vio reflejada en ese cuadro protagonizado por esa mujer, aunque las cosas fueran diferentes, rememoro a sus padres tratando de protegerla.

\- Matsuri – Esa singular voz hizo que ella buscara su ubicación, se trataba de un niño pelirrojo que paso´ corriendo a su lado, es obvio que ese niño trataba de ayudar a la mujer y a la niña, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este yacía a varios metros, producto de la golpiza que le propino el tipo, el pequeño pelirrojo trato de levantarse y su agresor tomo su espada y se dirigió a él con la clara intención de matarle. Hinata no podía permitir que sucediera aquello, por ello tomo su arco y una flecha y la dirigió hacia aquel bandido, su mano tembló, ella solo tenía 10 años y por ende nunca tomo´ una vida.

- _ **Hazlo ya, has estado practicando para tu objetivo, como piensas hacerle frente a aquel hombre si ni siquiera eres capaz de esto**_ _–_ Hinata trato de obligarse a sí misma de disparar, pero no era tan fácil, enfoco su mirada alrededor, la escena era digna de una pesadilla, pero no existía otra opción.

Ese hombre se acercaba lentamente, dispuesto a acabar con su vida, al pequeño pelirrojo eso le daba igual, estaba solo, que más daba si moría, al menos ayudo a la pequeña que hace poco le ofreció un poco de comida, su deuda estaba saldada, pero para su sorpresa ese hombre cayó al suelo, aparentemente muerto,

\- Una flecha – Menciono´ el pequeño y busco con la mirada a su salvador o salvadora, le fue complicado debido a la sangre que nublaba su vista, ese golpe de antes le hirió. Su vista se posó sobre un niño que mantenía la cabeza gacha, en seguida vio como este levantaba la mirada y tomaba algunas flecas y derribo a tres de los bandidos.

Pronto se fueron deshaciendo de los malhechores y los pocos que quedaban salieron huyendo, sin duda la pesadilla llegaba a su fin.

Cuando todo hubo pasado, Shido busco´ a Homura y le hallo con la mirada perdida y gacha al lado de un hombre que murió a causa de una flecha.

\- Chico, la primera vez puede ser difícil, pero la vida en este país es así.

\- ¿Como se quita la sensación? – Shido se quedó callado por un momento, después de todo su pequeño acompañante no estaba preparado, pero esto era el pan de cada día desde hace más de 8 años.

\- Ira pasando conforme pase el tiempo, no te sientas culpable, piensa que si no lo hacías, alguien más estaría en esa condición, probablemente un aldeano inocente.

\- Pero aunque estos hombres fuera malvados, no puedo quitarme esta sensación – Hinata se abrazó a sí misma.

\- Hay mucha gente que mata por placer, pero hay otros que no lo hacemos por eso, simplemente no hay opción, eres tu quien decide en que te conviertes, lo entenderás más adelante.

Hinata se permitió una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios, de un momento a otro ya estaban siendo atosigados por la gente, quienes le agradecían por sus acciones, fue en ese momento que noto que su maestro tenía una herida profunda en el brazo y varios aldeanos les ofrecieron algo de comida, además de curar el brazo de su mentor.

\- Vaya fueron muy generosos – Shido ladeo la cabeza hacia la puerta de la vivienda en la que se encontraban – Dime que quieres aquí.

\- ¿Eh? – Hinata siguió la acción del mayor, no se dio cuenta que había alguien ahí. De repente se presentó una figura pequeña, por las ropas viejas y el cabello desordenado y sucio, ella pudo intuir que se trataba de un niño de la calle, dado que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella antes de conocer a Shido – Eres el niño de hace rato.

\- Yo gra-gracias – Balbuceo el pequeño, no se le daba bien esto, pero de alguna forma quiso agradecerle. Shido pasó su mirada de su pupilo y el pequeño pelirrojo, al final dio un largo suspiro.

\- Bien ya lo decidí.

\- ¿Qué decidió? – Hinata estaba expectante, que habría decidido su maestro.

\- Oye pequeñito…. Tu nombre – el niño al principio se sintió fuera del lugar, pero ahora no sabía si sentirse feliz porque alguien le preguntara su nombre o por el contrario sentirse ofendido por el hecho de que lo llamaran pequeñito.

\- Gaara – Al final decidió decirlo.

\- El mío es Shido, el chico de aquí es Homura y…vendrás con nosotros.

-¿Qué?- Fue la pregunta al unísono por parte de la ojiperla y el de ojos aguamarina. Shido suspiro, en estos momentos lo que necesitaba Homura era tal vez tener la compañía de un niño como el, esto era muy extraño, siempre viajo´ solo y nunca tuvo compañía, pero eso cambio cuando Homura se convirtió en una constante en su vida.

.

.

.

Sus ojos se movían al ritmo de la lectura que realizaba, le agradaba leer en un lugar tranquilo en el que no podían interrumpirlo pero esta vez no parecía que iba se así.

\- Alteza es hora de almuerzo – Interrumpió una voz.

El azabache de ojos profundos color negro tomo lo que leía y se dispuso a caminar.

\- Mi hermano, ¿Qué está haciendo?

\- Eso no lo sé su alteza, espero me disculpe – Menciono la mujer que lo acompañaba en su recorrido.

Ignoro por completo a su sirviente y se perdió en sus pensamientos, Itachi era el heredero al trono del reino, su madre murió cuando él nació, por la tanto no la conoce, claro a excepción de uno que otro retrato, su padre había muerto a causa de una enfermedad hace ya bastante tiempo, desde entonces su hermano mayor ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él, seguramente hoy se sentaría a la mesa solo otra vez.

 **Continuara….**

 **Dejen comentarios por favor.**


	3. Confusion

Ha sido buen tiempo desde la última vez, perdón por la tardanza.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor.

.

.

.

-Pequeño, anda dímelo– Shido mantenía una expresión iracunda, tan serio que cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una cuestión importante.

\- ¡Deje de atosigarlo! – Dios, como era posible que ese pervertido estuviese perdiendo el tiempo en esas cosas.

\- Calma Homura – Rápidamente se movilizo a gran velocidad y abrazo a su primer pupilo – Vamos Gaara que no te de vergüenza, nosotros somos todos unos machos – Hinata frunció el ceño, quería golpearse contra un árbol.

\- ¿Es necesario responder? - Gaara era ingenuo en algunos asuntos eso ya lo sabían.

\- Es de suma importancia – Asevero Shido.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Hinata se deshizo del abrazo – Gaara no tienes que responder, Shido es un pervertido, no lo tomes en serio.

\- No seas aguafiestas, también debemos saber el tipo de gustos que tiene Gaara con respecto a las mujeres.

\- Solo cállese y vaya a cazar algo – Su maestro podía llegar a ser exasperante cuando se lo proponía.

\- Es verdad – Él se fue para nada contento, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

\- Bien preparemos algo – Hinata y Gaara se pusieron manos a la obra - Sabes, me impresiona tu destreza con la espada.

\- Creo que hacerme fuerte es necesario.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya ha pasado bastante desde que me uní a este grupo – Sus ojos aguamarina se clavaron en ella – Ya son cuatro años, me alegra haberlos conocido, para mí es como si fuese mi familia, me quiero hacer mucho más fuerte para proteger, para no perder estos lazos.

\- Gaara – Para ella también significaba mucho ellos, sin embargo ella tenía un objetivo más, su venganza seguía en pie, su corazón no podía simplemente alejarse de ese camino.

\- Homura – Esa voz cambio de un momento a otro, era obvio que algo se acercaba.

\- Claro Gaara, no hay problema – Ellos habían mejorado mucho en cuanto a las batallas, Shido era un buen maestro, siempre debían estar alerta a cualquier emboscada, no paso minuto antes de que un hombre se acercara rápidamente intentando cortar la cabeza de Hinata, Gaara reacciono ágilmente hiriéndolo en el pecho.

\- Son 7 – Ella se puso alerta, una flecha se dirigió a su cabeza más lo esquivo girando en su propio eje – Ella tomo dos flechas a la vez y le dio de lleno a dos de ellos, el resto apareció para combatir a los dos niños, mas sin embargo poco a poco sus fuerzas iban mermando, hasta que no les quedo de otra que huir.

\- Salteadores de caminos – Gaara guardo su espada en la funda que llevaba en la espalda.

\- Pretendían quedarse con lo que trajésemos – Ella se acercó a los cuatro cuerpos inertes, en especial a uno de ellos procediendo a cerrar sus ojos –Matar es matar, lo hacemos por sobrevivir.

\- Lo sé – Recordó a la primera persona que mato, no fue fácil de superar, pero eras tú o ellos, agradecía que fuesen bandidos – A propósito, al final decidiste que el arco seria tu arma principal.

\- Quería manejar la espada como tú, pero prefiero el arco ahora, se amolda más a mí.

\- Wow, ¿Así que una emboscada? – Shido volvía con dos conejos para el almuerzo.

Horas más tarde los tres dormían plácidamente, eso hasta que unas perlas se abrieron en medio de la oscuridad, arriba la luna llena se alzaba majestuosa, permitiendo ver a sus compañeros de viaje dormitar. Sonrió, si, ellos eran muy importantes para ella, eran su familia, hasta ahora ninguno descubrió que era una mujer, fue un tedio y demasiado difícil seguir ocultando esto, mas no se sentía como una, por mucho tiempo permaneció como un niño, tanto que sentía que era uno, no se sentía como Hinata, aunque aún recordaba ese nombre con cariño, después de todo sus padres la eligieron, hace cuanto que no la llamaban por ese nombre, ahora era Homura, era un chico ante los ojos de Shido y Gaara, pero ello se complicaba cada vez más, el tiempo probablemente fuera su peor enemigo, tarde o temprano su anatomía cambiaria aún más de lo que ya cambió, agradecía la ropa que llevaba, era holgada, sus pechos estaban vendados, eso le permitía pasar desapercibido, aunque su complexión era delgada y su rostro más fino, su cabello desordenada le daba ese toque un tanto masculino, la voz era mucho más ronca, debido a que siempre la forzó a ser más gruesa, simplemente se acostumbró a ese timbre que producía su voz. Simplemente se sentía un chico más que una chica, ojala y su secreto permaneciese para siempre oculto, si se descubriese, eso la preocupaba, en realidad no quería que nada cambiase, esa confianza que Shido, Gaara y ella tenían, era algo que no quería que fuese diferente, ser una chica, mientras ellos lo supiesen tal vez cambiaria esa relación.

.

.

.

\- ¡Sasuke! – Se oyó la voz de alguien quien precipitado le trataba de dar alcance a un chico pelinegro.

\- Medio palacio va escucharte –Detuvo su avance molesto - ¡Deja de gritar!

\- Que horrible carácter – Naruto achico sus ojos – No tienes que estar molesto.

\- Cierra el maldito pico – Bufo, si su instructor le oyese seguro que le daba un infarto, le recalcaría que un príncipe no tiene que decir tales palabras, que el protocolo y todas esa cosas de etiqueta, pero estaba molesto, porque se lo negaba, se lo había pedido tantas veces pero siempre recibía negativas.

\- Déjame solo – Sasuke menciono con la cabeza gacha, un aura de depresión, furia, impotencia le cubría.

\- Soy tu protector dattebayo – Solo eso basto para que el pequeño príncipe levantara la mirada, con solo 12 años, el pelirrubio pasó a ser su protector, fue su amigo desde la infancia, no podían verse muy a menudo mas era suficiente. De eso hace más de dos años, en este tiempo Naruto se había encargado de protegerlo, siempre estaba con él, ese era su deber, como príncipe sabía que su vida corría muchos riesgos, sin embargo el chico pelirrubio era alguien temido, próximo líder a una de las casas nobles más importantes de una región del reino.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo usar armas?

\- Su majestad ama la paz, odia la guerra – Ah decir verdad ni el entendía por que el rey no quería que su pequeño hermano no tuviese nada que ver con las armas.

\- ¡Pero Itachi si las usa y entonces porque a mí no me permite aprender a luchar! – No lo entendía, llevaba pidiéndoselo por 6 años, desde que tenía ocho, lo intento de todo, nada dio resultado.

" _Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré, mas no puedo cumplirte ese pedido tuyo"_

Se dijo a si mismo que esta sería la última vez que se lo pidiese a Itachi, a pasar de todo lo que el argumentó, su respuesta fue un rotundo no, es más su hermano le dijo que esta sería la última vez que tocasen ese tema.

Era momento de resignarse tal vez, no se lo volvería pedir, a fin de cuentas nada convencería a su hermano.

" _Las batallas no lo solucionan todo"_

Tal vez él tenía razón.

\- Naruto – Clavo esos ojos ónix en su amigo – Muévete, nos vamos a mis aposentos – Comenzó a caminar, volteo la mirada al no notar que su compañero le siguiese.

\- ¿Qué esperas? – Pero que le pasaba, retorno molesto, observo esa cara de embobado, un poco más y las moscas se meterían en su boca, siguió la mirada del ojiazul topándose con la visión de una chica de la misma edad que ellos, esta cumplía con sus labores como sirviente del palacio.

\- Sakura-chan es hermosísima – Si, esa chica de pelo rosa era quien traía loco a su amigo.

\- Solo es una chica

\- No es solo una chica Sasuke baka – El pelinegro frunció el ceño ante la falta de respeto hacia su persona – Sakura-chan es como una diosa, esos ojos jade son perfectos, ella es como un ángel.

\- Tarado - Enserio, no quería seguir escuchando las boberías de Naruto, mejor alejarse de allí, tanta miel derrochándose no le agradaba para nada.

.

.

.

\- ¡Gaara a tu derecha! – Hinata alerto a su amigo, ella permanecía en lo alto de una especie de torre mientras disparaba flechas certeras a sus adversarios.

\- ¡Homura! – Shido vio que uno de esos tipos se encontraba a escasos metros de la espalda de la peliazul, mas Hinata le hirió con su arco sin siquiera mirarle, su arma principal estaba implementado con dos pequeñas cuchillas justamente para situaciones como esta, Shido suspiro aliviado, creo que se preocupó por nada.

\- Shido-sensei – Gaara se colocó a su espalda, ambos con la mirada al frente, sus adversarios era de temer, pero esto era el pan de cada día, ellos eran mercenarios, como tal fueron contratados por una aldea para derrotar a un grupo de ladrones que aterrorizaban a los aldeanos.

Gaara se lanzó al ataque dando cortes limpios, Shido también se unió, aunque este último usaba cuchillas, del tamaño de una daga en cada mano, la ojiperla no se quedó atrás, tres flechas derribaron a tres de los adversarios, hasta que ella apareció en pleno campo de batalla sumándose a la ofensiva.

\- Era el último – Shido se sentó el suelo, miro a los dos niños, dentro de poco serian jóvenes en un mundo hostil, se sentía aliviado, les había enseñado un montón de cosas, estaba seguro que ellos podían sobrevivir incluso sin él, empero, mientras el permaneciera en este mundo no los dejaría solos, se sentía más como un padre que un maestro.

\- Shido-sensei – Gaara le llamo repetidas veces hasta que su maestro pareció volver a la realidad.

\- La senectud esta en las puertas de la esquina – Bromeo Hinata.

\- ¡No soy un anciano! – Vocifero ofendido – Solo tengo 35 años.

\- Hai – Hinata sonrió, le encantaba esas reacciones en su maestro.

\- Todavía soy muy guapo y joven – Alardeo.

\- Su ego esta por las nubes – Gaara suspiro, su maestro no tenía remedio.

\- A propósito ustedes podrían pedir uno que otro favorcillo de una joven damisela por aquí

\- Pervertido – Mencionaron ambos, antes de dirigirse a donde se encontraban los aldeanos, pasarían la noche en esta aldea, empezaba a hacer frio, su ropa estaba llena de sangre, apestaban a sudor y además aun debían cobrar la mitad de la recompensa.

\- Homura-sama – Una chica de unos 18 años yacía parada en la puerta, por alguna razón a la ojiperla le recorrió un escalofrió por esa voz, era su imaginación o estaba coqueteando con su persona.

\- Dime – Menciono algo seria.

\- Su comida, la prepare especialmente yo – Argumento esta con voz cantarina, mientras se movía sensualmente a cada paso que daba.

\- Gra-gra-gracias – Esto olía a problemas.

\- Homura- sama es un chico muy guapo – La chica puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, sorprendiendo de paso a Hinata.

\- E-e-esto, yo debo comer – Trato de excusarse, creyendo así que se la quitaría de encima, que equivocada estaba, a ciencia cierta no sabía que pretendía la señorita.

\- Ah sí - ella tomo un poco de comida del plato – Di ah

\- ¿Eh? – Hinata parpadeo varias veces seguidas.

A unos pasos de esa habitación Shido y Gaara se acercaban a la habitación, esta permanecía cerrada, ambos confundidos hasta que escucharon un "Ah" parecido a un gemido, ambos se miraron impresionados, eso era imposible, esa habitación fue asignada a ellos por esta noche, es imposible que esa fuese la voz de una mujer.

\- Sería mejor que te fueras – Hinata ya lo había intentado de todo, la mujer no se inmutaba ante nada, así que la tomo de la mano, tal vez un poco fuerte, porque ella se quejó, ante eso inmediatamente la soltó.

\- ¿Te lastime? – Pregunto la ojiperla, enserio que no quería, solo le asustaba las acciones de esa mujer, como si estuviese buscando algo.

\- No te preocupes, Homura-sama puede hacer lo que quiera de mi – Ahí estaba otra vez, fue tan rápido, la chica tomo la mano de Hinata para colocarla entre sus pechos, hasta ese punto la ojiperla casi se desmaya, no podía ser, como no se dio cuenta, esta mujer quería seducirlo, pero que no se daba cuenta que el apenas era un niño o al menos aparentaba ser un niño, bueno acababa de cumplir 14 años, pero esto era inaudito.

Por otro lado Shido y Gaara pegaron sus orejas a la puerta, ambos con el rostro rojo, Gaara estaba contrariado, tal vez no era lo que creía, ambos solo eran niños, solo debía ser un malentendido. Por otro lado Shido puso una sonrisa zorruna, acaso su no tan pequeño pupilo ya estaba experimentando y dando rienda suelta a sus instintos, y eso que empezaba a pensar que Homura se parecía un tanto a una chica, que olía como una chica, incluso se hizo más ideas locas sobre eso, desecharía esas ideas para siempre, el chico era un hombre en toda la dimensión de la palabra según él.

Dentro de la habitación, Hinata aparto su mano rápidamente, pero que le pasaba a esta chica.

\- No seas tímido, a mí me gustan los hombres un tanto jóvenes – Explico con un sonrojo pero no de vergüenza, su mirada transmitía lujuria, seguidamente procedió a abrir su kimono exponiendo lo que Hinata ya conocía, por lo tanto a ella no le afectaba, dado que era una chica.

Abrió la boca de la impresión, no podía creer que una mujer fuese tan atrevida, empezaba a hiperventilar, hizo nota mental de no alejarse de Shido o Gaara mientras se hallara en un poblado, solo a ella le pasan cosas como estas. Volteo rápidamente dispuesta a marcharse pero por la situación se golpeó fuertemente en la rodilla, eso la hizo gruñir por el dolor.

Ahora sí, sus rostros estaban más rojos por el reciente gruñido que escucharon, Gaara se hizo las mismas ideas que su mentor, se preguntó que parte de la historia se había perdido, que recordara Homura no era de ese tipo, incluso muchas veces parecía estar enfadado por la actitud pervertida de Shido.

Dentro la chica se movilizo rápidamente, Hinata al verla, por un acto reflejo la alejo de ella con un empujón de su mano, tarde se dio cuenta que ella caería sobre una silla que seguramente la lastimaría, hizo toda la maniobra posible para alejar el objeto, más la mujer la tomo de la mano haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo, Hinata sobre ella, provocando de paso bastante ruido.

\- ¡Que salvaje! – Menciono Shido con sangre escurriéndole por la nariz, imaginándose la escena de adentro.

Gaara tenía el rostro incendiado, tanto que su cabello se quedaba corto, un momento, Homura no haría eso, no lo aguantaba, todo eso solo era un malentendido, no lo soportaba más, así que abrió la puerta, seguramente nada estaría sucediendo.

\- Ho-Ho-Homura – Gaara estaba atónito.

Shido sonrió perversamente ante la visión, su aprendiz estaba en la estancia, nada más y nada menos que sobre una hermosa mujer que bordeaba los 18 años, que por cierto tenía el kimono abierto dejando a la vista esos pechos blanquecinos, ah si cabe mencionar que también una de las manos de su pequeño acompañante apretaba uno de esos montes.

\- N-n-no es lo que creen – Se levantó de encima de la chica como un resorte, la mujer por otro lado se arregló el kimono precipitadamente, solo se levantó y huyo a paso veloz.

\- Los jóvenes de ahora crecen tan rápido – El mayor añadió con esa sonrisa que aún no se le quitaba – Lamentamos interrumpirte chico.

\- ¿Eh? – No puede ser, su sensei y su amigo estaban pensando cosas que no eran, lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo explicarlo.

\- Yo lo siento, de verdad que no espere eso de ti y por eso abrí la puerta – Gaara se disculpaba con la mirada gacha y el rojo de su rostro aun lo acompañaba.

\- ¡No! – Respiro agitadamente – No sucedió nada, no es lo que están pensando.

\- No sucedió nada, porque Gaara no te dejo terminar – Contraataco su mentor – Te atrapamos con las manos en la masa.

\- ¡Esperen es un malentendido! – Por mucho que se explicara la escena que vislumbraron su compañeros de viaje daba otra perspectiva.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso – Shido lo abrazo mientras lloriqueaba – A este paso dejaras de ser virgen pronto, o tal vez ya no lo eres – Ahora procedió a abrazar a Gaara también, teniendo a los dos en su abrazo.

\- ¡Gaara no te quedes atrás!

CONTINUARA….


End file.
